Field
One or more example embodiments relate to switching regulators, power management devices and systems including the same.
Description of the Related Art
A power management integrated circuit (IC) is a device that manages battery power in a portable system that uses batteries. A power management IC may perform functions including DC-DC conversion, charging of batteries, voltage scaling, and so on.
One function of a power management IC is to increase battery power efficiency, and to drive multiple loads in a pipelined manner. To this end, a DC-DC converter having relatively high efficiency and that is capable of more freely adjusting an output voltage may be used. However, when driving a load consuming a relatively small amount of current, a low dropout (LDO) regulator having a smaller volume than the DC-DC converter may be more effectively used when taking into account spatial limitations and circuit complexity.